This subproject is one of many research subprojects utilizing the resources provided by a Center grant funded by NIH/NCRR. Primary support for the subproject and the subproject's principal investigator may have been provided by other sources, including other NIH sources. The Total Cost listed for the subproject likely represents the estimated amount of Center infrastructure utilized by the subproject, not direct funding provided by the NCRR grant to the subproject or subproject staff. Methods: NMR Spectroscopy The sample (30 mg) was dissolved in 600 [unreadable]L D2O containing 0.5% of sodium 2,2-dimethyl-2-silapentane-5-sulfonate. 1-D proton NMR spectra were acquired on a Varian Inova-500 MHz spectrometer at 298 K (25 [unreadable]C) using standard Varian pulse sequences. Proton chemical shifts were measured relative to sodium 2,2-dimethyl-2-silapentane-5-sulfonate at 0 ppm. Spectra was processed with Mnova NMR data processing software.